Birth of the Blacks and Tonks and Malfoy
by NyxBorn
Summary: The proud parents of the newborn Black/Tonks/Malfoy show their new infant off to their family. It doesn't go as planned. Bellatrix Black Lestrange to Draco Malfoy.
1. The Birth of Bellatrix

"Our newest Black Heir, my family, or may I say Black Heiress. Bellatrix Druella Black." Cygnus spoke with pride. He smiled disdainfully at his sister. "At the rate you are going, dear sister Walburga you might as well give up. My first child is born and you aren't even wed." He smirked.

Walburga flushed. "I simply have high standards, dear brother. Whereas you settled down with the first slut who would have you."

Druella Rosier Black shot an insulted look at her sister in law. "Cygnus, darling. Do try and keep yourself calm. Bellatrix is sleeping. And as for you, Walburga. I am not a slut. I cannot say the same for you. Does your father, my father in law know about Crabbe in Fifth Year? I, at least was patient. I waited. See where it got me. A husband in the illustrious and prestigious Black family."

"Walburga! Cygnus! Druella!" Seventy-four year old Sirius Black* commanded their respect. "I am ashamed! Cygnus has born the First-Born daughter, who is for now the sole Heiress of her generation. "

Thirty-four year old Dorea Potter peered at the infant. "Uncle, she looks like a Black!"

Polite titters swept the room, and a loud one from Walburga. "Dorea, I notice she looked like a Black. Is she not one?" Sirius queried.

Dorea, while never the most polished wand in Ollivanders was expected to be moderately intelligent. She sighed. "I know that, Uncle. What I meant to say, without insulting my nephew and niece here was that Bellatrix looks like a male Black. Look!"

The Black crowded in closer to look at the peacefully sleeping Bellatrix. Her skin was not a rosy pink, as expected for infants, but a pallid white. The skin of the Blacks, once at age one. Black curls fell on her head, mussed and already untamable. Baby Bellatrix opened her eyes and yawned softly, her dark red mouth forming a soft O shape. The color was gray and startling, one that all Blacks had. Minus a few females, who were married in. Walburga shot an apologetic look at her aunt.

Thirty-six year old Cassiopeia smirked. "With a name like Bellatrix- Female Warrior, Warrioress- in the shoulder of Orion? If I am correct? I feel as if I am. Would not Deneb be more appropriate? Deneb, in the constellation of Cygnus. It may be masculine, but I feel that the name of 'Female Warrior' may be rather...Might I say influencing? She might try to be an Auror." Letting her speech sink in, she smirked. It was a well-known fact Cassiopeia Black liked neither Cygnus Black nor Druella Rosier Black. Dorea's older sister raised her eyebrows at Cygnus, openly daring him to argue with him.

Dorea cut in. "Cassie!" All the Blacks present politely ignored Cassiopeia's shudder of terror. "Cassie, don't be rude! A Black mustn't be rude!"

Before Cassiopeia could start snapping at her sister, and making a scene, Cygnus cut in. "My dearest Aunts Dorea and Cassiopeia. My Bellatrix will not become an Auror. One Blood Traitor, Septimus Weasley is talking about letting Mudbloods be Aurors. The Ministry did not let that pass, thank Merlin. But by the time Bellatrix is of age to marry, there may be Half-bloods in there."

At the name Septimus Weasley, Cygnus was aware of many a hot stare on his neck. Cedrella Black had made quite the scandal three years ago, leaving her betrothed Putus Nott heartbroken, and running away with a Blood Traitor. Not just any Blood Traitor- a Weasley. Septimus Weasley. Some Blood-Traitors were fine and well, the Potters for example. If they just rid themselves of the delusion that Mudbloods were equal to Purebloods, they would be in the highest circles of society. As it was, they were in the second highest, equal to the Zabanis, Crabbes, Goyles, or Gamps. Luckily, with a Black in the Potters, they might be able to manipulate them and make them proper purebloods. Unluckily, it was Dorea who was the Black. Which meant the Potters would stay with their wrong ways.

Walburga spoke again. "Little Bellatrix may enjoy the position of Black Heiress for now, but I assure you this. When Lord Sirius expires, it will be Arcturus who will be Lord. Then, it will be Orion Black. And Brother, did you know your information about me is outdated? Through Orion, it will be me, as the Black Lady. And the Heir, or Heiress will be the child born to me and Orion." She smirked, letting her information sink in.

It did, with an enraged Druella thrusting Bellatrix into her husbands hands, and rushing at her sister-in-law.

"You will take away my daughters' right of being the Black Heiress?" Druella screamed. "Do you dare? My daughter is first-born. You self-satisfied Mudblood! The title will most likely pass to Pollux and then my husband! You-I- kill!"

Luckily for Walburga, Pollux grabbed his daughter-in-law's robes, saving her from strangulation. Druella was a sight, with her long, pale blond hair plastered around her pink face in a wild tangle, her pale blue ice eyes blazing, and hands intent on murder.

Two other men, Ignatius Prewitt and Charlus Potter (the strongest) restrained Walburga from lunging at Druella.

Panting hard and fighting against their captors, the women stared at each other with murder in their eyes.

Fire burst out in a wild curl from Walburga's wand, trying to lick against Druella. Enraged, Druella stole a wand from Pollux, and sent a flare of red towards Walburga. She missed, and hit Charis Black Crouch, who whipped out her wand to duel Druella. Alphard jumped to Druella's defense, sending blue sparks to his first cousin once removed. Casper Crouch set a jet of green light to Alphard, who ducked. The light scorched a wall, nearly hitting Regulus Black**. Regulus sent a stream of white fire to Casper, missing and hitting Dorea. Charlus immediately let go of Walburga to help his wife and hurt Regulus. Lycoris took advantage of the situation to duel her sister-in-law who she never liked, Melenia Macmillan Black . Lucretia Black Prewitt somehow found herself dueling Belvina Black Burke. Herbert Burke began dueling Cassiopeia over the slight to Bellatrix with no idea why he was. Callidora Black Longbottom immediately started dueling her sister Charis. Irma Crabbe stated shooting spells at Lysandra Yaxley Black. Violetta Bulstrode Black started dueling Hester Gamp Black. Arcturus Black fired spells at Dorea.

It was chaos. Spells were flying, angry words were spewing, and some unconscious bodies lay on the floor. Walburga shot a curse at Druella, but hit Pollux, who let go of Druella to wrestle his daughter. Ignatius leaped to Walburga's defense and began fighting Pollux. Both Walburga and Druella were now free. The witches sent jets of red and green lights at each other. Crucio and Avada Kedavra. Luckily, due to the fact that Druella was recovering from labor, her spells lacked the drive necessary. Also lucky was the fact that Walburga was a poor duelist, so her Unforgivables merely hit walls and left burns.

Only three people were staying out of the fight. Four, technically. Cygnus, Bellatrix, Orion, and Sirius. With all the clashes and bangs, no one noticed two small sparks run towards Bellatrix. Tiny sparks. Red and green sparks. No one noticed that after Druella charged Walburga, a toothless smile showed on the infant's face. No one saw Bellatrix reach out her hands for them, and the sparks sizzle in. No one saw Bellatrix play with sparks of Avada Kedavra and Crucio. No one saw the calculating look on Bellatrix's face as Crucio was tossed around. But everyone heard her wail once the sparks did not disappear.

Druella flung away the fighting Pollux and Ignatius and rushed to her daughter. Dorea Potter ran to her husband and pulled him out of his angry duel. Alphard knocked aside Walburga to go to his niece. Casper Crouch ran towards his wife who was pointing her wand towards Druella's back. Pollux stopped wrestling Ignatius and followed Druella. Lucretia stopped her frenzied duel, and ran to her husband, pulling him out of his. Callidora, who had Stunned her sister, picked Charis up, and followed Lucretia. Melenia broke away from her duel, rushing towards her father-in-law. Lysandra Disarmed Irma, and tossed Irma's wand towards Pollux. Regulus tugged Arcturus from the floor, and brought him over. Violetta followed Regulus. Hesper ran to her husband.

All Blacks were once again looking at Bellatrix, but this time, Sirius was glaring at them for what they had done. Walburga and Druella stood apart, head down, eyes on their shoes, face flushed. They knew this was their fault.

Druella jerked her head towards Walburga, trying to say without saying that it was Walburga's fault. Walburga did the same to Druella. Sirius Black walked towards them. His eyes were coal-black and unforgiving. He spoke.

"Druella. Your petty rage at Walburga caused the Black Heiress to be hit with spells. For personal pride you endangered your daughter. A Black. Any woman can have a child. Simply because you bore one does not entitle you to special treatment. Jealous words have caused you to call my niece a Mudblood. You have implied that the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black-" He swept his arm around the room of pureblooded men and women. "Is not pure. Mudbloods. You call us Mudbloods? Do you remember the Witch Burnings, of the innocent pureblood children burnt by Mudbloods? Look what we have suffered by Mudbloods. And you call my daughter, pureblooded member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black one. Think on your shame, Druella Rosier." His use of her previous last name indicated he no longer saw her as Cygnus's wife, but a mistress.

He turned on Walburga. "And you, my great-niece. Walburga. I had had hopes for you, but not anymore. Mudbloods usually have had their little brats by now, and the best you have is an engagement to a cousin, who was your only possible husband. Your brother has married and now a child. Your other brother may not be settled down, but an illegitimate child may carry the Black name, not that it will. Your sister-in-law can bear more children, and Walburga, it will be unlikely you and Orion do. Because of your foolish rivalry with her, the Black Heiress might of died, and I can assure you Walburga. Two names would be removed. Yours, and Cygnus's child's mother."

He looked at them again. "I warm you. One more incident like this, one scandal, and I will personally burn you both off. Bellatrix would not be the Black Heiress."

He walked out of the room. Druella ran to her husband, to hold her newborn girl, green and red sparks still playing over her skin.

*The oldest Black until a year after Bellatrix was born. Then he died. The great-grandfather, and great-great uncle of the Sirius Black we know and love.

**Arcturus's younger brother. Not the good Regulus Black we know

Mad-Eye Moody Imposter (Barty Crouch Junior)- "_Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it—you could all get your wands out and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed._"

The curses that Bellatrix is hit with lacks enough magic. They're just (thinks of term) empty spells? Try to make your own term for it. What I'm trying to say is that the words are said, and the light comes out, but they're harmless.


	2. The Birth of Andromeda

"And it is with...high hope as we present our second daughter Andromeda Elladora Black. High hopes that what happened two years ago does not happen this time. High hopes Andromeda might be able to tame our other little monster." Cygnus joked, but the weary look on most of his relatives' face acknowledged it at fact.

Druella stood timidly, still smarting from what had happened two years ago. She was Druella Rosier in the eyes of the Blacks, only Druella Black in the eyes of the law. But she was still a pureblood, so held her head high.

Dorea Potter stepped forward. "Cassie is going to be late. She said she'll come, though. Don't think she'll like the name. Is it smart?" Worry was etched on her face. Dorea genuinely cared about children. She bit her thumbnail, tearing off a scrap of the nail. All watching stared in disgust. Dorea had always been a nail-biter.

Charlus Potter winked. "'Drea just meant she wants to fight with her sister. "

All watching smirked, a hint of a grin playing around the edges. The previous Black sisters, pet-named Cassie and Drea had not been at each others throats since Sirius Black's funeral. Nearly six months ago. Before that it had been his deathbed. Nearly a year. And now on December 18, there was a new opportunity to be entertained.

Bellatrix tugged on her mother's robes. "Moddew, I wanna see Andwy. I wanna! I wanna! I wanna see sissaw!"

Lucretia raised her eyebrows. "Moddew? Andwy? Sissaw?"

Druella's cheeks gained a tinge of pink. "Bella cannot say Mother, or sister. If she can, she chooses not to. It would not surprise me if that was the case. I suppose Andry is her nickname for Andromeda." She lowered the sleeping infant for Bellatrix to see.

Bellatrix raised her voice. "Hew haiw look like poo-poo!"

Druella's face bloomed as pink as a rose, while smirks, titters, and full out laughs sounded around the room.

"Maddew? Did you heaw Bwella? Andwy hair look like poo-poo!"

"Cygnus!" Druella hissed to her husband. "Quiet Bellatrix!"

Cygnus scooped up his first-born. "Bella. What you did was rude and wrong. You are not to do that."

"Bwella like wude and wong! Bwella like being bad! Bwella like! Andwy hair look like poo-poo!" The two year old gave a large grin. "Bwella Andwy sissaws! Bwella hold Andwy!" While she said that, she kicked her mother hard in the shin, causing her mother to fall. Luckily, Druella kept hold of Andromeda. Bella picked her sister up triumphantly. "Bwella hold Andwy!"

Flushing with rage, Druella snatched Andromeda from her elder daughter. While she could not lay hands on Bellatrix in punishment, mental punishments could be better.

"Bellatrix! Andromeda is not a doll! You cannot hold her! For Merlin's sake, I know you can speak properly! Do you like humiliating me? Speak like a witch, Bellatrix, not a Mudblood! Your manner of speech is similar to one, Bellatrix. Do you play with a Mudblood as well as speak like one?" Druella smirked. Many parents said it was wrong to say Mudblood until the child had shown signs of magic. She had implied Bellatrix was a Blood Traitor, and that she was an embarrassment to the Blacks.

The other Blacks, and the husbands of female Blacks, to their credit pretended not to notice, but the faces of the Potters, Prewitts, Longbottoms, and Melenia Macmillian Black blanched and their hands trembled.

The new Black Lord ,Arcturus Black spoke in a jovial tone. "Come now, Drea, Charlus, Ritia, Ignatius, Dora, Harfang, Melenia. Slip of the tongue. Druella meant Muggle-Born. She's tired after a day of labor and Bella. Dead on her feet. In pain. She was trying to get the little Bellion to behave. Bella being a hellion. I assume everyone never made a slip?"

The Potters , Longbottoms, Prewitts, and Melenia Macmillian Black visibly relaxed. Since those families had the silly idea that Mudbloods and Purebloods were equal, and were powerful in government, and married to Blacks, they had to be kept happy, even if it meant pretending to consider the idea Mudbloods were equal to purebloods.

Druella took a deep breath. Just as she was about to let it out, a cheery voice called in the door.

"Hello! Rea told you I'd be late, didn't she? That's my little baby sister." Cassiopeia swept into the room, ignoring Dorea's growl at being called 'Little baby sister'. Cassiopeia gave Dorea a faux-loving tight embrace to Dorea, placing loud kisses on her cheeks. Dorea's eyes widened, and she sent pleading glances to everyone in the room, even Bellatrix. After the embrace, (or attempted strangulation) Dorea had two red lip marks on each cheek, which she wiped off quickly.

She also recovered quickly. "Cassie! Sister Dear! It's been so long! Have you heard the baby's name? She's a girl! And you'd love the name! I know I do!" Dorea gave an entirely false, bright, grin.

Druella swallowed hard, feeling eyes on her and Cassiopeia. She glanced to her husband for help, but he pretended to not catch her gaze. She even looked to Bellatrix, but the toddler was stubbornly pouting in the corner.

"So? What is it? What is her name?" Cassiopeia spoke up excitedly.

Bella spoke up. "Bwella's sissaw Andwy have poo-poo haiw!"

Cassiopeia spoke condescendingly to Bellatrix. "Andwy? What a pretty...unique...name. What a charming...child you have, Druella, Cygnus. But in my day, girls and little girls at that were seen and not heard." She smirked.

For once, Bella made her mother proud with an insult. "Aunt Pippy old. Vewy old and smelly."

Cassiopeia 's face was comical. Pale with surprise and eyes as big as Puffskeins. Her mouth had fallen open and it hung. It took a moment or two to get back her composure. "Well," she said, in an obvious attempt to pull herself back together. "I am most certainty not old and smelly. It is you who are the smelly one, and personally-"

Bella nodded seriously. "Aunt Pippy old and stinky. Stinky like poo-poo. Stinky like colow of Andwy's haiw." She stroked an imaginary beard.

Druella spoke up quickly. "Cassiopeia. Please. Forgive Bellatrix. She is two and doesn't know what she's saying. She-"

"Bwella know zactly what she saying!" Bellatrix burst out. Dorea hid a smirk.

"Cassie, darling! Sister! Sister dearest! I personally love darling Bella's pet name for her sister! Isn't Bella the cutest little thing? I think so! And don't you worry, she's named after a star. I think the you in the sky knows her in the sky!"

Cassiopeia's lip curled. "And what is it? Big Dipper? Dipper?"

Dorea grinned. "I'll let Druella tell you."

Druella couldn't help raising her eyebrows. "Your daughter, Cassiopeia."

"My daughter? I don't have a daughter!" Cassiopeia said quickly.

Druella smirked. "Cassiopeia's daughter, Cassiopeia." She watched Cassiopeia's eyes widen with pleasure."Andromeda Elladora Black."

Bellatrix chose that moment to speak up,. "Bwella and Andwy no like Aunt Pippy!"

It was that comment that lit the fuse. "You dare name your daughter Andromeda?" Cassiopeia shrieked. "You dare?"

Quickly, the Prewitt and Potter males each took one of Cassiopeia's arms to pin them against the wall. No one wanted a repeat of last time.

Dorea stuck out her tongue at her sister. "I knew you'd like it, Cassie!"

Cassiopeia began avidly fighting her captors. "I'll kill you, Dorea Black Potter!" She screamed. "I really, really will!"

Dorea smirked, and turned to Druella. "Did you want to annoy Cassie? That's my job. Mine and little Bella Black's now. "

An answering shriek came from Cassiopeia's direction. "I'll kill you, Potter!"

Dorea tossed her short black hair. "Love you too, Pippy!"

Druella sighed. "No. At least, I don't think so. But Andromeda is a beautiful name. There are so many pet names. So many. Meda, Andry, Andy, Drom, Rommy, Romeda, Dromeda, Drommy, Rom, Eda, Meddie,.."

Dorea held up her hands. "All right, I get it! But there might be one you didn't think of. What about...Dreida? Andeda? Many nicknames. Was it a bonus to anger Cass- Pippy here?"

Druella shook her head, sighing softly. "No. How did Bellatrix get Pippy from Cassiopeia? Why do you try to irk her?"

Dorea rolled her eyes. "We're sisters. She calls me 'Rea'. And the last two syllables. 'Peia'. Take the second to last. 'Pei'. Now put her last two syllables after it. 'Peipeia.'. Pippia. Shorten it. Pippy. I think that's how you get Pippy. She doesn't seem to like it, does she? I think I'll use it more." Dorea flounced off.

Druella shook her head. Talking to Dorea always gave her a headache. That woman was thirty-one years older then Bellatrix, but acted like a cheerful one. Always so optimistic. Like a bright chirpy bluebird. That one day needed something shoved in its' beak, sooner rather then later. Did that woman ever grow up? Or was she stuck in some story from Beedle the Bard? A cheery one? She wouldn't be out of place in the Beatrix Bloxam book- The Toadstool Tales. Druella vividly remembered her father reading it to her. She had vomited in the book, and had nightmares about a tiny golden pot trying to brush her teeth.

"Change her name! Change her name! You-will-not-call-her-Andromeda!" Cassiopeia screamed. She was now being restrained by not only Potter, and Prewitt, but Longbottom, and Orion Black. Then again, maybe Cassiopeia deserved it. She was awful. Druella suddenly realized Walburga hadn't come.

Shrugging, she looked at baby Andromeda again. Andromeda had mussed curls like Bellatrix's, but they were a brown that was dampened, nearly brown-black. Andromeda opened her eyes. Like most infants, they were some shade of blue. Blue-gray in a perfect mix of Black eyes, and Rosier eyes. A bright, or average blue-gray. Pale ice-blue, and dark stormy gray. The eyes focused on her and seemed to look through her. Not like Leginamacy, but like there was something mildly interesting behind Druella. Other then the fact that her eyes were lighter, less lidded, and wider, she looked identical to what Bellatrix had looked like then.

Cygnus walked up behind her. "Is this normal?"Druella asked. "That all Blacks have some pandemonium when they're presented?"

Cygnus smirked. "It means that they will be famous."

Shouting was heard across the room.

"YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER, DOREA POTTER!" Cassiopeia yelled at Dorea.

"I DON'T SEE WHY I CAN'T BE!" Dorea yelled back.

"YOU DISGRACED ME!" Cassiopeia shouted.

"Well, well." Druella commented. "Looks like Miss Dorea I-Belong -In-The-Toadstool-Tales-And-I'm-A-Bright-Cheery-Chirpy-Bluebird Black Potter isn't one."

The two watched the sisters hurl hateful words at each other.

"I'M A REAL BLACK! I HAVE THE NAME OF A STAR!" Cassiopeia.

"I CAN AT LEAST GET A MAN! YOU'RE A MISERABLE OLD MAID!" Dorea.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GET MARRIED! BUT I CAN ANYTIME I WANT!" Cassiopeia.

"EVERYBODY LIKES ME BETTER THEN YOU! YOU'RE A STUCK-UP, STUPID COW WHO CAN'T TELL A GALLEON FROM A SICKLE OR A KNUT!" Dorea.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT BARREN!" Cassiopeia.

"YES, AND THAT'S WHY I'M MARRIED, AND YOU AREN'T!" Dorea.

Arcturus pushed the screaming sisters apart. "Cassiopeia Black! Dorea Black Potter! That is enough! If you cannot behave yourselves, I will blast you off! Yes, nieces, both of you!"

Both sisters then turned around, and stalked to opposite corners of the room. Druella noticed that the places in which the sisters sat faced each other. They then noticed that and turned their backs to each other. Druella glanced around, she noticed the atmosphere was much more relaxed. A Cassiopeia-Dorea fight always did that.

Bella frowned. No one was paying attention to her! Why? Stupid Andromeda comes, and suddenly no one likes her any more! Planning to steal Daddy's wand and make pretty red and green sparks, she walked to her sister. As she stood over her, Bella Black felt something in Andromeda's calm gaze. Calmness. Relaxation. A connection. Maybe baby Andry wasn't so bad after all. Bella would protect her. Bella wasn't stupid, like the grown-ups thought she was. No Mudbloods, the bad people that Mummy and Daddy and mean Aunt Pippy and Uncle Arcturus would go near her baby sister Andromeda. She'd make sure of that.

AN- I know that Dorea seems like a Sirius's girlfriend/ Lily's best friend Mary Sue, but I just always pictured her like that. Chirpy, an optimist, and slightly annoying. Dorea and Cassiopeia hate each other. Dorea's real nickname is Drea, and Cassiopeia's is Cass. Cassiopeia hates the name Cassie, so that's what Dorea calls her. Dorea hates the name Rea, so that's what Cassiopeia calls her. But since Bella called Cassiopeia Pippy, that's what Andromeda, Dorea, and Bellatrix will call her in the future.


End file.
